The present application relates to light-activable 1-(2-nitrobenzyl) substituted 1,4-dihydropyridines, important intermediates for releasing highly effective 1,4-dihydropyridines, as well as a process for preparing the same. It is already known that 1-benzyl-substituted 1,4-dihydropyridines are used as chemotherapeutics (EP 330 470-A). See also DT 1,963,188-Q (17.12.69).